The Tale of the mysterious Siblings
by rayquazamage227
Summary: This is the story of Sokaro. He is a normal eightteen year old who went to an art art gallery with his nine year old sister. His sister dissappears and he enters the distorted gallery. Then things get weird.
1. The art gallery

**Hello everyone. This is enjoy my first fan-fition. I had an extremly hard time with this chapter, so please review it and tell me what I could do better. ^_^ **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ib. The only aspect of this that I own is Sokaro & Sokari. All property belongs to its original owner.**

* * *

Ib: The Tale of the Mysterious Siblings

**Chapter 1: The art gallery**

**Sokaro's POV**

"Sokaro! Mother told me that I could go with you to the art gallery!" yelled my little sister as I left the house.

"Fine, just hurry up!" I yelled back.

Then my younger sister came out, wearing a red dress and carrying her staff. She had her satchel strapped around her back. I myself was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, a red overcoat and a fedora. The only object I carried was a practice sword sheathed on my leg.

"Why are you bringing your sword?" she asked.

"Sokari, it's for just in case situations. You never know what could happen." I replied.

We left the house. About ten minutes later we reached the art gallery. We paid our admission fee and went in.

"Sokari, remember to keep me in sight at all times." I said.

As we walked through the gallery we stopped at a statue of a rose. Three other people were looking at it. There were two small girls and a boy with lavender hair who looked about my age. As he turned to leave he bumped into Sokari, and she fell to the ground.

"Hey buddy! Say you're sorry!" I said calmly.

He turned around noticing what he did. He helped Sokari up.

"Sorry for knocking you down. I really need to pay more attention." He said.

After he had left we looked back at the rose.

"Hello," said a voice behind us, "I'm Ib. Can you tell me what your names are?"

"Hi Ib, I'm Sokari and this is my big brother, Sokaro. How are you?" Said Sokari.

"I'm doing well." She responded.

"Are you here by yourself," I asked, "because if you are you can be with us."

"No I'm here with my parents, but thank you for asking. Bye!" Ib replied.

Ib left and we continued to look throughout the gallery. We came across a large sketch-like painting. Its title was "The Fabricated World". After we had looked at it everyone disappeared. Then black letters appeared on the floor saying "COME SOKARO".

"Sokari, are you there?!" I yelled.

There was no response, so I wandered throughout the gallery. I found it slightly creepier with nobody there. I went down to the ground floor. When I looked at the "Abyss of the Deep" painting I noticed that one of the guard pylons was missing, which would let me through. I looked at it and decided not to go through.  
"This is really creepy. I wonder where everybody went." I said to myself.

There was a cough down the hall. When I went to investigate all I saw were paintings.

"Am I going insane? Is anyone here!?" I yelled.

I received no response. There was a sound similar to paint splattering. I looked up. Right next to a painting called "The Coughing Man" in black letters were the words "COME SOKARO, COME PLAY WITH US".

"Who are you? Where do you want me to go?" I cried out. I ran to the exit doors and pulled on them, but to no avail, they were locked. I finally decided to go back to "The Abyss of the Deep". Right before I go through I look at the doors. Then I go in…


	2. Entrance to the world of Guertena

Hey guys, Rayquazamage here. sorry this chapter took so long, I had a major writers block, but it's finally done. Have fun with chapter two! If you find anything that I can do better, tell me in the comments.

**DISCLAIMER**:** I do not own Ib in any way. The only aspect I own are the characters Sokaro and Sokari. **

* * *

_**Sokari's POV**_

_"Sokaro_, are you there? I'm scared..." I mumbled.

"Sokari, is that you? Help me. Come here." said a voice behind me.

I ran to the voice. It was Ib. I helped her up. She was holding a rose.

"You need to find your rose."she said.

"Okay. i wonder what color it is." I said.

So we wandered throughout the gallery. We passed a painting of a lady in red. We walked past it. Then suddenly, there was a sound behind us. I turned towards it. The painting had fallen off the wall!

"Ib, I think the painting fell. I wonder what made it fall,"I said, "But I don't think anything bad will happen, right?"

"Yeah, you're right. nothing bad could possibly happen." Replied Ib.

Then the painting stood up! The lady started to climb out of the painting and crawl towards us. It lunged at us. I shoved Ib out of the way. Then I noticed something, there was a key on the ground where the painting had fallen. Then I had an idea.

" Ib, distract the painting while i grab this key. Once I have the key, run to the door!"I yelled at Ib.

Then Ib started to cause a commotion to get the attention of the painting. It turned towards her and began to chase her. This was my moment. I ran to the key, picked it up and ran to the door.

"Ib, come on! I have the key!" I yelled.

So Ib and I reached the door and got in. The painting nearly caught us! Right as we had shut the door it reached it. Ib locked the door. We looked throughout the room, finding only a blue vase and two corridors to go down. Right next to the vase was a painting of that same vase. It's title was "Eternal Blessing".

"Sokari, we never found a rose. Do you think we passed it?" asked Ib.

"Actually, I always carry a golden rose in my satchel. It was a gift from my mother." I replied.

Just then I realised something.

_I don't have my staff! _I thought.

"Ib, did you ever see me with a staff? If you did, did you see me set it down? Because if you did, it's mine. If my brother finds out that I lost it, he'll kill me!" I asked.

"No, you didn't have a staff when you came to me. Sorry Sokari. But why is it so important to your brother?"

"He made it for me."

"One last thing, what's your brother's name?"

"His name is Sokaro."

I sat down, leaning against a wall and started to cry, claiming that I'd never get to see him again. Ib came over and sat by me. She gave me a hug for comfort. I hugged her back and cried...

_**Sokaro's POV**_

When I finally opened my eyes I was in a dark, twisted version of the gallery. I looked left and saw a pitch-black rose laying on the ground. Black being my favorite colour, I picked it up. Then the light went out. I stood in the darkness, waiting for the lights to come back they finally did, the walls were smeared with paint the colour of blood, spelling out the word "THEIF". Honestly I had to bite my tonuge to keep from screaming.

"Okay, so you tell me to come down to this creepy place, show me a rose of my favorite colour and expect me not to take it? I figured you wanted me to take it? WHO ARE YOU?!" I shouted.

I draw my sword, expecting someone to jump out at me. I walk down the hallway. I look by towards the way I came from and see that the stairs were gone! I was going to run back, but the door at the end of the hallway opened. I decided to ignore the missing staircase and decided to the door.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I shouted.

Receiving no response I went off to find the exit. As I walked past parts of the walls, arms burst from them trying to grab me. Startled by this I cut one of the arms off of the wall. The limb that was lying on the ground was bleeding. Upon closer examination the blood was just red paint.

"Okay... This is getting really creepy. I hope I can find Sokari soon." I said to myself.

I found Sokari's staff lying on the ground. I picked it up, thinking that she must of been by here. I went down the hall and came across another door, except that above the door were blood-red letters spelling out "YOU'LL NEED A KEY FOR THIS ONE". Then there was a sound behind me. The sound was footsteps. Upon recognising the sound I ran towards it. When I reached the end of the hallway bumped into a girl.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the girl yelled.

I helped her up. Then my sister came in. She ran over to me and gave me a hug. When she let go I remembered something.

"Sokari, I found your staff on the floor over there. you need to hold on to it better. But I am so glad to find you. Who's your friend?" I asked.

"So that's where it was. I thought it was gone. This is Ib. Remember, from the regular gallery." Sokari replied

"Hi Ib, I'm Sokaro." I said to Ib.

"Hello Sokaro. Your sister has told me quite a bit about you."

"Oh has she?"

"Yeah she did. She said you're a great brother and that you made that staff for her."

I stood speechless._ "Normally Sokari doesn't talk about me like that" _I thought.

"Well there's a door over there, but it requires a key to open it. C'mon, let's go find it!" I said.

Then we went off to find the key. Even though we were trapped, we still were happy to be in a group...


	3. A girl named Mary

Hey guys, rayquazamage here, sorry I haven't posted for quite some time now. Just to let you know, i've deceided on a schedule for posting new chapters. I'm going to post at least once a month, but I'll try my hardest to post twice a month. Please review if you think I could do anything better or if you have any ideas. Enjoy chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ib. The only part I own is Sokaro and Sokari.**

* * *

**Sokaro's POV**

"Well guys, I'm absolutely sure we're lost. This place is just a maze of hallways." I said.

"You're right," replied Ib, "we haven't seen anything in quite a while and the key is nowhere to be found. Maybe we should turn around and see if we just passed it."

Since none of us were truly sure what to do, we turned around to continue. Just as we turned around, the floor opened up underneath me, and I fell. The fall felt like it was from a dream. It just didn't stop, and I couldn't see anything. I closed my eyes. _Is this a dream, or is this real?_ I asked myself.

Then I hit the floor. I cried out in pain. When I looked up, I realized that this room looked like it was from a child's sketchbook. _If I'm hallucinating, this something in my brain is messed up._ Then a voice came from behind me.

"W-who are you? How did you get in here? How did you find me?" the voice asked.

"Ugh," I groaned, "Can you at least wait until I stand up?" I stood up. "Okay, I'm Sokaro, I fell through the floor and wound up here, and lastly I don't even know who you are. So what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't realize you were in pain! My name is Mary." She said.

"Okay Mary, how long have you been stuck in this awful place?"

"I've been here as long as I can remember."

"Hold up, so like your entire life?!"

"Yes."

"Hmm. That's kind of interesting. Are you one of the paintings, like the other ones in the gallery?"

"Well not exactly, I am one of Guertena's paintings; I'm not fully attached to my painting."

She stepped out of the darkness. She was a blonde girl who I figured was probably nine, just like Sokari and Ib. She looked worried. _I wonder why she's not attached to her painting._ She showed me the way out.

"Just to let you know, I'm not the only one here. My sister is here too, and so is her, I mean our Ib." I said.

"I actually wanted to know if I could go with you," Mary replied "I'm tired of being alone, and you seem like a nice person. So may I go with you? Please?"

"Sure I don't see why not. Just don't tell them that you're a painting, they might not trust you. So it'll be our secret." I replied.

**Sokari's POV**

We walked for a little bit. _Hmm, something seems a bit off. WAIT! WHERE'S SOKARO!_ I turned around, just to see the empty hall. But on one of the walls were blood-red letters spelling out "HE IS SAFE. HERE IS THE KEY YOU NEED".

"Hey Ib, I have two things to tell you, one: Sokaro is missing, two: I found the key." I said.

"Well it's good that you found the key, but where's Sokaro?!" she asked.

I shook my head "Somewhere safe, that's all I know."

I picked up the key. We started to walk back to the door. But before we reached the door, I fell to the ground crying. Ib helped me up. We sat against the wall.

"I can't believe that we got separated again! Who knows where he is! Let's just hope that he isn't dead. I wouldn't be able to continue on if he died." I sobbed.

"it's ok," Ib replied, "he's probably looking for us right now. Maybe he found another person. We won't know until we find him."

With Ib's statement in mind I stood up. I then proceeded to unlock the door and go through…


	4. The strange rooms

Hey guys rayquazamage here. Chapter 4 is finally here! it's a little short but I can't be perfect all the time. The new time frame I set up really does work, I just had a major brainfart trying to come up with ideas. But thank you for all the support! If you see anything wrong with the chapter comment so i can know, or message me. And now for the obligitory disclaimer

Also thank you to Pinnapple King for reviewing! I will take your feedback into consideration for the rest of the story.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ib or any of it's characters, the only part I own is Sokaro and Sokari. All rights to to the original owners.**

* * *

Sokari's POV

As I walked through the door, I felt an increased feeling of dread. The room was pitch black; dark as night. I heard the door slam shut behind me. I stopped walking, so Ib bumped into me. When she bumped into I almost fell over.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" I paused, "Sorry, this whole situation is starting to get me. So I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"It's ok. I understand. This room is too dark, you lost your brother, and we're trapped in some twisted gallery." Ib replied

After we walked in complete darkness, we eventually found the doorknob. I opened the door, and the light the produced from the room was just too bright! I slammed the door shut!

"Sokari, why'd you shut the door?! We need to get out of this room!" Ib yelled.

She moved me out of the way and opened the door. Again, the light blinded me. Ib pulled me through the door against my will. I lied on the floor for a while. After a while I got up because the light wasn't affecting me as much.

"Ib, how long was I out for?" I asked Ib.

"Not too long, only about an hour. The only thing that was strange was that I felt like there was another person in the room with us. I guess it doesn't really matter. It probably was nothing. I might just be going crazy." She replied.

"It would be worthwhile to find out if you're correct though. We need another person with us. I wonder if Sokaro is looking for us."

I got up and we looked through this corridor. We didn't find anything interesting, though when we got through to the other side there was no door. So we walked back to where we came from, but there was no door there either. I was extremely confused. We walked back and forth throughout the corridor. Every time we went through the corridor there was something changed. Some more paintings were added each time. One of the paintings looked like a mouth. But I was confused with the whole thing. In the end we just decided to take a rest….


End file.
